


All We Seem To Do Is Talk About Sex

by roughvoiced



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Fingering, M/M, Tour Bus Sex, Tour Fic, fingers in butts, lots of fingering, sex ban, thats pretty much it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughvoiced/pseuds/roughvoiced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Listen.” Zayn bangs a fist down on the little coffee table in front of the sofa. “This isn’t about clothes. I don’t care what any of you do with your dirty boxers as long as I don’t have to touch them. Anyway, not the point. This is most definitely a sex related intervention.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Or; Harry and Louis are facing a tour-bus-sex-ban and are forced to take matters into their own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Seem To Do Is Talk About Sex

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://larrytrash.tumblr.com/post/80222071417/i-want-fic-of-harry-and-louis-sharing-a-bunk-on) prompt. i wrote this in about two hours so. sorry.
> 
> Title from The 1975's _Sex_

It was always a joke. Until it just wasn’t anymore.

It was always a joke, staying in the room next to Harry and Louis. Always a joke about the noise, something to laugh about over breakfast the next morning, teasing about the _“oh Harry”_ and the _“right there Louis, yes, again, again.”_

Always a joke until the tour bus incident, which, in all honesty Louis doesn’t think was _that_ bad. It was mainly just unlucky that Liam had been in the bunk next to them and that the other boys were already asleep and the bus was just really, _really_ quiet. It was just, Harry had crooked his fingers _just_ _right_ and honestly, he’d love to see Liam try and supress a noise if Harry did that to him. Actually, no he wouldn’t like that very much at all. Anyway, whatever, Louis had to listen to him and Danielle at it like rabbits for long enough.

He’d told Liam as much but, after turning a bright shade of beet red, he’d just shrugged it off and said that at least they never did it on the tour bus, which, he had a point.

“Ah, but,” Louis wasn’t going to let it go any time soon. “Dani wasn’t even _allowed_ on the bus so you couldn’t have shagged her on here even if you’d wanted to.”

Liam shuffles his feet a little, mumbles. “Which I didn’t.”

Sighing exasperatedly, Louis falls back onto the sofa, head landing on Zayn’s lap, punching an _oof_ out of him. “Listen, I’m just saying Li, sex is a healthy part of any relationship. It’s a normal thing that normal people do, alright. I’ll buy you some ear plugs at the next stop if it really bothers you that much.”

“I don’t think normal people do the kinda stuff you and Haz do though, Lou.” Zayn pauses his game of Fifa, dropping the controller onto his lap, narrowly missing Louis’ head.

“ _What is that supposed to mean_?” Louis flies up off Zayn’s lap, glaring down at him from where he’s now perched at the edge of the sofa. “We do perfectly normal sex-y things, alright. How do you even-why do you even know things?”

Liam laughs a little at that and Louis shoots him a look, shutting him up immediately, the flush returning to his cheeks, which, is interesting. Louis will have to press that further at some point. Later though.

“ _Band meeting_.” Zayn yells.

Louis sags back into the sofa, burying his face in his arm, as he listens for the bang of Niall jumping out of his bunk, the soft patter of feet from the back of the bus as the other boys come to join them in the lounge.

“W’assit?” Niall asks around a mouthful of sandwich, as Harry comes up behind Louis, presses a soft kiss to the top of his head, fingers coming down to lace with his where they’re resting over his tummy.

“I’m calling an intervention.” Zayn announces. “A Harry and Louis shaped intervention.”

Harry’s head snaps up at that. “A-what? Is this about last night? I told you already, I was just sorting my case out, I won’t leave my clothes all over the corridor again, alright?”

He looks genuinely distraught, Louis thinks, that he’s getting told off for dropping a few pairs of dirty pants in the corridor. He pulls Harry in with his spare hand, hiding a smirk in his neck , peppering his throat with little kisses, feeling the vibrations as Harry hums in approval.

“Not about-about last night, yeah.” Liam chips in. “Not about the pants though. Used to that from Louis.”

“Hey.” Pulling his lips away from Harry, he furrows his brows at Liam. “I’m not as bad as Niall. At least I don’t leave them in the bathroom every time I have a shower.”

“This s’a louisharry intervention, mate.” Niall mutters, shoving the rest of his sandwich into his mouth.

“Listen.” Zayn bangs a fist down on the little coffee table in front of the sofa. “This isn’t about clothes. I don’t care what any of you do with your dirty boxers as long as I don’t have to touch them. Anyway, not the point. This is most definitely a sex related intervention.”

Harry groans, dropping his forehead onto Louis’ shoulder.

“Just- don’t speak, okay? Listen. It was bad enough in the hotels, okay, but we could deal with that, right? But on the _bus_ , really? We get it, we get that you can’t keep your hands off each other, we get that you feel the need to ravish each other as soon as you get the chance, yano. We get how much it sucks that you can’t _do stuff_ in public like you might want to. But really I think we should like, god. I dunno. Impose something.”

A deadly silence has fallen oven the group, the only noise the faint rumble of the engines.

“Oh my _god_.” Harry lifts his head from where it’s pressed firmly against Louis, faint crease marks starting to show across his skin. “You can’t just like, impose a sex ban.”

That was his first mistake.

Zayn’s eyes light up at that, a small smile playing on his lips as he glances over at Liam, getting a small nod in return. “That’s exactly what we can do. And it’s exactly what we’re going to do. From now on, this bus is a completely sex free zone.” Louis opens his mouth to protest. “No sexual anything, nothing. I refuse to list the sordid details of your sex life, but I can really do without knowing how many fingers Harry has stuffed up your ass at any given time.”

Louis cringes.

“Okay.”

Louis whips his head around to gape at Harry. “O-what? _What?_ You can’t possibly think this is _okay_ can you? How is this okay? Harry, we don’t get to another hotel for nearly two weeks. How do you expect me to cope? How can I go from having sex every day to barely having it every _week_? This is an outrage. I can’t believe you’ve backed down so _easily_ , Harry, you disgust me.” Folding his arms over his chest, he sinks down further into the sofa. “ _Preposterous.”_

“Can I go now?” Niall pipes up from beside him.

“Yeah, Niall. Yeah, you can go.”

Patting Louis’ leg, he offers a smile. “You’ll b’fine, Lou. I have faith in you. Anyway, m’off for a wank.”

“ _Niall!”_ He throws a wink at Louis over his shoulder before running off to the back of the bus, his laugh lingering between the rest of them. “Zayn, how is that fair?  How is that- that’s a sex thing right? Tell him he can’t Zayn, he can’t do that. Can he do that?”

“Yeah, he can do that.” Liam laughs at Louis distressed tone. “Sex ban only applies to you two love muffins.” He wiggles his fingers at the two of them, wrapped around each other at the end of the sofa.

“How is that fair? _Zayn,_ this is all your fault. This isn’t fair, I’m starting a revolution.” He yells after them as they saunter after Niall, shoulders knocking together as they share a giggle.

Harry hugs his arms tighter around Louis middle, pulling his back flush against his chest, pressing a kiss to his temple. “S’alright babe,” He breaths into Louis ear, hot and deep, nipping the lobe between his teeth. “I’ll think of something, promise.”

That was his second mistake.              

-

It’s been six days since the intervention, and so far there has only been one of those when Louis hasn’t come. Which is pretty remarkable, what with the sex ban and all. It’s not the same though, Louis thinks, as the scalding water flattens his fringe to his face, having to do it at stupid times of day – sucking Harry off in the shower before he’s even brushed his teeth, Harry trying to jerk him off under a table over lunch, sneaking off to the bathroom after interviews getting Harry to quickly finger him open bent over a sink. Sure, it gets the job done, but it’s just not as fun anymore.

Which is why, at night, after they’ve all settled into their bunks, Niall across from them above Zayn, Liam bundled up in the bunk below, it’s a shock when Harry winks at him, sitting back on his haunches as he searches for the lube near the bottom of the mattress. Louis wide eyes him as he places it beside his shoulder, hands sliding up under Louis’ shirt, pushing it up under his arms, peppering kisses up his torso.

“Off, off, off.” Harry mumbles into his skin, teeth gently latching on to one of his nipples. Louis raises his eyebrows, and his arms, as Harry shucks off his shirt, quickly following with his own.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Louis hisses at him as he kisses his way back down Louis’ body, nuzzling his nose into the soft flesh of his tummy.

“You boys okay over there?” Zayn’s voice carries over the coridoor.

“Ye-yeah, fine. Haz is just fidgeting.” His breath catches in his throat as Harry starts to suck a mark into the skin above the waist band of his sleep pants.

“Right, okay. No funny business, remember?”

“Wouldn’t dare Zayner.” Harry confirms, pulling away from Louis, pressing his thumb into the purpling mark. Louis whimpers.

“Hmmm, right. Okay. Hey Liam, did you still wanna stop off at that place you mentioned tomorrow?”

Louis’ shoulders relax back into the mattress as he watches Harry climb over him, tugging the curtain fully closed. He presses a kiss to Louis’ shoulder, making his way over his collar bones and up the column of his throat, occasionally sucking the skin into his mouth, teeth raking over the skin as he moves up to his ear. “I,” Harry nuzzles his nose into Louis’ hair. “Am gonna wreck you, and you, are not gonna make a sound. Okay?”

He nods frantically, gripping onto Harry’s shoulders, holding him close, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “Yeah,” He whispers, breathily. “I can do that.”

Wriggling out of his grip, Harry shimmies down his body, hooking his fingers into Louis’ waistband. “I said,” He wriggles them down Louis’ legs. “No talking.”

Louis whimpers, realising his mistake, even before Harry can glare at him, and clamps a hand over his mouth, his chest heaving with laboured breaths.

“Good boy.” Harry whispers against the tan skin of his inner thigh, pushing his legs further apart, one of his knees banging against the wall of the small bunk. He throws an arm over his eyes as Harry starts to suck the skin of his thigh into his mouth, gently biting down. Louis barely manages to supress a groan.

Pulling away to admire his handiwork, he grips Louis ankle, wrapping it around his hip as he shuffles forward, the material of his boxers brushing against Louis bare cock causing his eyes to roll back into his head. Pressing a kiss to the corner of Louis mouth, he quietly snicks open the lube, drizzling a little over his fingers. “Quiet, remember?” He whispers into Louis’ ear as the tip of his finger circles his rim.

Louis nods as he slowly pushes in, eyes slipping closed as he slips in to the first knuckle.

“Hey, Zayn?” Louis’ eyes fly open as he hears Harry’s voice, panic washing his face. “Paul said we were stopping off at a hotel tomorrow, right?” He wiggles his finger, now fully inside Louis, before pulling it back out before pressing two against him.

“Yeah, I think so. What have you got planned?”

Harry pushes the two fingers inside Louis, painstakingly slowly, his mouth falling open as he grapples onto the bed sheet. “Nothing special.” He tells Zayn, scissoring his fingers a little. “Just, thinking of some ideas. Can you think of anything?”  He drizzles a little more lube on his fingers as he pulls them out, before circling Louis again with three fingers.

“You could get room service together?” Liam offers as Harry grazes his prostate.

Louis does whimper at that.

Clamping a hand over Louis’ mouth, Harry pushes his fingers deeper into Louis, grazing over his prostate a few more times. “Everything okay over there? Do I need to come and do a spot check?”

Harry _laughs_ at that. “Don’t worry, Z. Lou’s already asleep.” Harry tells him as he relentlessly jabs at Louis prostate, grazing him over and over again. “Think he’s just having a bad dream or something.”

Planting his feet on the bed either side of Harry, Louis pushes himself up the bed, trying to wriggle out of Harrys touch, all too much, too much, too much at once. Harry takes his hand away from his mouth, offering him a smirk. He leans down to lick a stripe up Louis leaking cock, nudging his fingers _just right_ as he suckles the head between his lips. Grabbing Louis’ hip, he pulls him down again, closer, closer, closer, never close enough, as he takes Louis’ length down his throat. Louis kicks out at that, bucking his hips up into Harry’s mouth.

Pulling off, Harry leans up to place a kiss on his lips, fingers wrapping around Louis’ cock as his fingers brush against him just right once more. “Come for me, Lou. Please.” He whispers into Louis mouth as Louis writhes beneath him, before letting out a breathless moan and releasing between them, streaking his stomach, chest heaving with it as he tries to regain his breath.

Harry grins at him, pressing kisses all over his face. “You were so good baby, did so good for me. God, love you so much, Lou. So proud of you.” He presses his lips firmly against Louis’ own, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. “Here, let’s get you cleaned up, love.” He reaches for his discarded shirt and quickly wipes down Louis torso with it, chucking in back towards the bottom of the bunk afterwards.

Quickly shucking off his own boxers, he slips in beside Louis, immediately wrapping his arm around his middle, hugging him tightly against himself. “Love you, love you, love you, Love you so much, Lou. So amazing.” He mumbles into his shoulder.

They lay, bundled together for a while, listening to the slow, steady rumble of the bus moving over the road, quiet until someone speaks.

“You guys literally can’t be quiet for shit, you know that right?” Niall pipes up, voice muffled by his duvet, as Harry stifles his laugh into Louis skin.

And, well. That’s the third mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://larrytrash.tumblr.com/) if you want.


End file.
